Reel handlers for loading and unloading reels from trucks or trailers are not new per se. Some reel handlers allow for powered payout and take-up of cable from the loaded reels by the use of friction rollers contacting the periphery of the reels. Examples are Hall, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,184,082 and 3,325,118; and Woodruff, U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,967. Skalleberg et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,602 discloses a drive for cable reels by the use of frictional contact of the reel periphery with a powered car tire as the roller. However these methods of reel rotation are not precise and braking of the reel by friction contact of the rollers/tires against the reel is less than optimal. Further, powered rotation, and prompt reversal of the rotation, is limited by slippage of the roller at the reel periphery.
McVaugh, U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,673 allows for engagement of reels of varying sizes and permits transfer of one reel to a first location and return for a second reel. An improvement on that patent is McVaugh U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,073, which has the advantage of using rugged motors and devices of relatively few moving parts to minimize damage and breakdown of the reel handler during use.
While that latter reel handler uses a compact, high torque, low speed hydraulic motor within its supporting reel arm to rotate the reel, there are some drawbacks to that design. Specifically, the angular travel or swing of the lift arms was less than preferred, and it was not seen to be possible to increasing the swing because of space constraints. In addition, mechanical losses at either end of the cylinder stroke became a concern. This patent uses mechanical “toggle links” between the lift arms and their lift hydraulic cylinders to achieve the angular swing of the lift arms, but they have a built in mechanical disadvantage.
Another disadvantage of the prior art devices is that lateral movement of the lifting arms is limited by the common physical limitation of all motor vehicles to maintain an overall vehicle width of 96 inches while in transit. In addition, lateral force needs to be applied to the cable as it is being withdrawn to evenly load the reel.
Accordingly, it would be an advantage in the art if a reel handler could be provided with improved angular travel or swing.
Another advantage would be to provide a reel handler that would have increased lateral movement without increasing the transit width of the vehicle.
Yet another advantage would be if a reel handler would be able to move the cable reel laterally to evenly wind the cable on the reel without a lateral force.
Other advantages will appear hereinafter.